The Little Merdog
by strong man
Summary: I got the idea from a pic from deviantART my friend bart12345 posted it but it got deleted so I'm making this for him as a gift for him
1. Info

Balto-**King Triton**

Kodi-**Ariel**

Kirby-**Eric**

Niju-**Ursula**

Kaltag-**Sebastian**

Star-**Flounder**

Nikki-**Scuttle**

Mel-**Grimsby**

Ralph**-Max the Sheepdog**

Dingo**-Chef Louis**

Hank and Keno**-Flotsam and Jetsam**

Stella-**Carlotta**

Saba,Kiona,Aleu,Dipsy,Dusty,Sylvie,Dixie-**Ariel's Sisters**

**My story will begain in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the start of my story, I hope you enjoy this**_

_**Rated: **_K

"Isn't this great, the salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face( sigh) perfect day to be at sea" Kirby said

"Oh yes, delightful" Mel said while he was sea sick

"A fine strong wind and a following sea, Balto must be in a friendly type mood" A crew man said

"Balto" He said wondering

"Why, ruler of the merpeople lad, thought every good sailor knew about him" Another member said

"Hm merpeople, Kirby pay no attention to this nautical nonsense" He said

The crew man pointed a fish at Mel who was scared and backed up

"But it ani't nonsense, it's the truth, I'm tellen ya down in the depths of the ocean live on" Another member said

The fish slipped out of the mans hand and slaps Mel three times before heading back into the ocean

when the fish got in the ocean he lets out a sigh

Title: The Little Merdog

His royal Haynes Balto

Balto was riding in clam pulled by three dolphins and with his triton he brighten the ceiling

The crowed cheers

And presenting consenqwis part composer, hyraces felonies' ligancies qwaseaceis Kaltag

Kaltag was riding in and little clam pulled by two fish

Kaltag was beside Balto

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Kaltag" He said

"Oh oh, your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted, your daughters they will be spectacular" Kaltag said smiling

The two fishes tipped Kaltag over

"Especially, my little Kodi" He said

"Yes..yes" He panted

"She has the most beautiful voice" He said

"If only she shown up for rehearsals once in a while" He said while he drove away.

The crowd went silent then Kaltag started the band

"We are the daughters of triton, great father that loves us and named us well" Saba, Kiona, Aleu, Dipsy, Dusty, Sylvie and Dixie said

Saba's

Kiona's voice

Aleu's voice

Dipsy's voice

Dusty's voice

Sylvie's voice

Dixie's voice

And then their is the youngest in her musical day-view, a second little sister we're presenting her to you, to sing a song Kaltag wrote, her voice is like a bell, she's our sister kod-

The girls gasped then Kaltag gasped

Balto's eyes were red and his triton was glowing then in another part of the ocean, Kodi was explore the ship

Star was in the distance saying" Kodi, wait for me"

Kodi rolled her eyes and said" Star hurry up" in a sighing tone

"You know I can't swim that fast" He said panting

"There it is, isn't it fantastic" He said pointing at the ship

"Yeah sure, it's great, now let's get out of here" He said seeing it a scary-looking ship

"Your not getting cold fins now are you? Kodi said after sighing

"Me...no way, it's just uh it looks damp in there...yeah" He said thinking of ways to not go in

"I think I maybe coming down with something, yeah I got this couch" He said before faking his couch

"Okay, I'm going inside, you can just stay out here and watch for sharks

"Yeah, you go and I stay and...WHAT sharks" He said realizing that there are sharks around

"Kodi ..Kodi...I can't...Kodi help" He said struggling to get free

"Oh Star" She said while giggling looking how funny he looked

"Kodi do you think there night be sharks around here, he whispered

"Star don't be such a guppy" She said teasing him for being wimpy

"I'm not a guppy" He said taking offense

**Inside the ship**

"This is great, I uh really like this,excitement, adventure, danger larking around every corno-AHHHHH" He said swimming slowly before approaching a suit of armor

Star crashed in the wall and the thing fell down

"Kodi" He said while rushing to her bumping into her chest

"AWW, are you okay? She said noticing him shivering

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay" He said recovering from his shock

"Shh" She said like she heard something so she swam up the upper deck on the boat and looked around, she looked around until she found something

"Oh my gosh, On my gosh" She said amazingly before swimming up to the thing

Kodi have you seen anything so wonderful in your entire life" She said looking at it up close

"Wow cool...but uh what is it" He said wondering

"I don't know but I bet Nikki will" She said while putting it in her bag

" What was that? did you hear something

"Hm, I wonder that this" She said swimming towards the fork admiring it

"Kodi" Her friend said sound worried and frightened

"Star, will you relax nothing is going to happen" a Kodi said enjoying herself but unknowing that a great write was behind the glass window waiting to strike

Then the shark came out and stars to attack

"Shark! look at the shark" Star said before rushing to Kodi

Kodi pushed the table out of the way with her fin so she could get away and then the barrel

They swam to the upper deck, but the shark burst though the floor like mad while the two swam away but the shark was eating the floor

"AHHH" He said screaming in terror

Kodi dropped her bag on a piece of wood, she swam quickly to get it then they went off in the nick of time then they came across the porthole

"Oh no" He said was he knew he was going to get stuck but he had no choice but Kodi helped by pushing him out

They got out of the boat, the shark followed them with speed of the three

"AHHHHHH" He said as the to swan as fast as they can then the shark chased then around the sail but without look where he was going, he bummed into the sail...fainting as he fell down

Kodi saw Star and the shark and the mermaid got into a race

As soon was the Shark was about to eat them, he got stuck in the hole

Kodi grappled his bag and swam up to the surface to safety

"You big bully" He said before blowing a raspberry then the Shark snapped at him making him whisked towards Kodi

"Star, you really are a guppy" Kodi said after giggling

"I am not" His friend said taking it as offensive

_**Bad news, There's no way I can continue with this cause UTube deleted the movie someone uploaded but it's on DVD so once I get it I'll continue this, Please understand**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I finally got the the Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition so without feather ado, this story continues_**

_**Rated:** K_

Nikki was humming to himself looking through a telescope on his little island when he saw Kodi and Star

"Wow...mermaid off the port bow...Kodi how you doing kid?" He said looking into the telescope the wrong way reflecting that was way back then up-close

Wow..what a swim" He said implying the she swam at great speed

"Nikki...look what we found" She said putting the bag in from of the seagull

"Yeah..we were in a sunken ship and in this really creepy-" He said as fast as he can

Human stuff huh...hay, let me see" He said getting a anchor unknowingly tried with his foot and dropped it causing hi to go down with it then got up and pounced on Stars head to get to the bag

Rattling though the bag, he pulled out something shiver

Look at this,..wow...this is special...this is unusual-He said looking it over

What?..what is it?" Kodi said urging to know

It's a dingohopper" He said with no knowledge of his mind

Humans use these little babies" He said flipping it in the air and catching it" to straighten their hair out

"You see, just a little twirl there and yanking" making look like a pre-madonna" you got a previous clump of hair that Human go nuts over" He said handing it to the mermaid

"A dingohopper" She said amazed that she now know what it is

"What about that one" Star said referring to the pipe

This..I haven't seen in, this is wonderful" He said picking it up and trying to figure it out what it is" A babus bobbies snurfblack" He said before showing to the two who looked at each other in amazement

"Now the snurfblack dated back to prehistecl times that human used to sit around and stare at each other all day...that's very boring" He said getting close-up to Kodi's eyes with his then backed away

"So they invented this snurfblack to make fine music...allow me" He said before blowing into it but what came out was seaweed

"Music" Kodi said remembered that she had completely forgotten

"It's stuck" Nikki said

The concert my gosh...my fathers gonna kill me" She said in panic

The concert was today" Star said

"Maybe I can make a little planner out of this" Nikki said but Kodi snatched the bag back

"I'm sorry but I gotta go...thank you Nikki" She said before diving back into the water hurrying to get home

"Anytime sweetie..anytime" He said enforce they were completely gone

* * *

><p>As she was swimming home, she was unknowingly being watched by Hank and Keno who put their crystal eyes together to form Ursula's ball<p>

"Yes...hurry home princess...we wouldn't want to miss ol' daddy's celebration now would we?, ha...celebration indeed...haaba" Niju said in a rather creepy voice

"In my day, we had a fanatical when I lived in the palace" She said before eating her krill" and now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing...banished and exiled to practically starving while he and his friendly fish focks celebrate well I'll give him something to celebrate soon enough" He said walking on the floor and plotting his revenue

"Hank...Keno!" He demanded" I want you to keep a close eye on this pretty little daughter of him, she may be the key to Balto's undoing" She said with a creepy laugh

* * *

><p>Star sighed in disappointment while Balto yelled at his daughter<p>

"I just don't to know what we're going to do with you young lady" He said

"Daddy I'm sorry I just forgot" She said but was quickly cut off

The result of your careless behavior" He said" careless and reckless behavior" Kaltag said behind Balto's crown

"The entire celebration was un" He finding the right word" It was ruined that's all, completely destroyed" He said coming out of Balto's beard

"This concert was to be the pillicsl of my destingqes area...now thinks to you I am the laughing-stock of the entire kingdom" He said in rage until Star rushed up to him

"But it wasn't her falt uh..well, first uh this shark came yeah yeah and we tried to bit we couldn't, he grrrrrr and we whoooo"sighs in relief" and then we were safe then this seagull came and he was that's is that and this is that

"Seagull, oh, you went up to the surface again didn't you...didn't you!" He said in anger

Nothing happened" She said think it right give her the slip out of it

Kodi...how many time must we go through this, you could've been seen by one of those barberens ...by one of those humans!

Daddy, there not barberens" the mermaid said in rage

There are dangerous...you think I wanna see my youngest daughter stared by some fish-eaters hook" He said calmly but she pulled away

"I"m sixteen year-old, I'm not a child" She said yelling at her father

Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady..as long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules" He said in anger

"But if you just listen" She said reasoning with him

Not another word and I am never Never wanna hear about you going to the surface again is that clear?! He said before Kodi started to cry but swan away with Star following behind

Balto just sighed in frustration

"Teenagers, they think they know everything..you giving inch they swim all over" Kaltag said

You think I was too hard on her" Balto asked Kaltag

Definitely not..why if Kodi was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss non of this filling the surface, no sure...I'll keep her under my control" He said stating his opinion

Your absolutely right Kaltag, Kodi needs content supervision...someone with watch over her to keep her out of trouble and you are just the crab to do it" He said getting an idea


	4. Chapter 4

**_My fourth chapter of The Little Merdog _**

Kaltag saw that Kodi and Star were swimming away to more trouble to he followed her

"What is that girl up too?" He whispered

The two swan far across the ocean with Kaltag panting hard behind till he saw the two go into a secret cave, the crab quickly hurried unto it but was caught so he pulled hard on himself to get free and bumped into an hour-glass then rubbed his head only to be surprised by the human things she collected

Kodi are you okay?" Star said over her shoulder

If only I could make him understand, I just don't see things the way he does..I don't see how a world that makes wonderful things could be bad

Kodi sings "Part of your world"

Kaltag got caught in a tea-cup, bounced to the floor and broke it landing on other junk which scared Star

"Kaltag" She said unexpectedly then he spits out a pipe making him jump to the floor

"Kodi...how could you, what is all this? He said before shaking the peals off his legs

"It's uh my collection" She said

"Oh I see your collection...if you father ever knew about this place-" He started but was cut off by Stars worryness

You not gonna tell'em are you" He said

Aw please Kaltag...daddy will never understand" She said begging

"Kodi...you got a prisoner down here...now I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink" He said walking out dragging her by the hand but a ship sailed across the cave making Kodi curious

"I wonder what's up there" She said swimming up to the surface

"Kodi...Kodi!" He said put it was no use

The mermaid arrived at the surface and saw fireworks on the ship as well as Star

Kodi...what are you...jumping jellyfish" He said in shock before Kodi swan towards it

"Kodi..Kodi, please come back" He shouted

* * *

><p>Men were cheering on board as Kodi went up on the side then peeked through a little window to get a closer look<p>

Three men were playing instruments while Ralph was barking until he smelled something so he put him nose to the ground but them he got close enough to the scent, Kodi hid then turned back only to by licked the dog

"Ralph..here boy" Said Kirby wanting him by his side before he came up to him

Kodi rubbed her cheek and smiled as it was unexpected

"Hey...mutt,whatcha doing" He said patting his head while laughing

"Good boy, good boy " He said rubbing his head

Kodi saw the well-groomed man and smiled as she was in love with him by his charm and handsomeness

"Hey there sweetie..quite a show eh" He said hovering next to her

"Nikki be quiet they'll hear you" She said before turning back to watch the show

"Oh..I gottca...I gottca, were out to discover!" He said cut off when Kodi shut his beak" I've never seen a human this close before" She said before laying down on the shill" oh, he's very handsome isn't he?

Hmm I don't know...he looks too hairy and slobbery to me" He said looking at the dog

"Not that one..the one playing the snurfblack

"Silence...silence, it is not my honor to present Kirby with a very esteamed very expensive playa birthday present " Mel said

"Mel..you old gizor you shouldn't have" He said slapping his back

"I know" He said before one of the crew members pulled down the cover revealing to be a statue of himself but he didn't like it nor his dog

"Gee..Mel, it's ugly...it's really something" He said looking it over

"I commissioned it myself though zi had hoped to be a wedding present" making Kirby laughed"come on Mel don't start...look your not still shore I didn't fall for the princess of glouerahe" He said before looking through his telescope

" Oh...it isn't just me you know..the entire kingdom wants you to fall for the right girl" He said

"She's out there somewhere, I just haven't found her yet" He said

Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough" Mel said

Kodi wondered on she would marry him

"Believe me Mel if I find her I'll know" He said

Without a donut it will just bam hit me like lightening" He said before looking at the sky

Harricane'a coming" A crew member said" act fast secure the rigging" Said another cause all to scatter

Kirby grabbed some rope and the storm not worse, it rocked the boat and water

"Who...the winds are starting to get a move here..gh" He said letting go by force

"Kodi" He said as he got whist away

The crew member grabbed ahold of the wheel but it was too slippery so he sled off but Kirby grabbed it and turned it as hard as he can

Kodi was holding on to some rope but the wind was to powerful that it knocked her into the sea but regained her balance and swan to the other side

The lightening made the ship caught fire then a big wave came across

"Look out! He alerted before all scattered away, some fell in the water

"Mell...hang on" He said but his dog was barking for help so he jumped back into the water

The watch tower was about to crush him but he jumped out the way

"Jump Ralph...com on boy jump...you can do it Ralph" He did so and he carried him but Kirby tripped causing his dog to fall into the water

""Kirby" Mel said but fire struck the barrels and the ship exploded leaving Mel and others in shock but Kodi was quick to swan towards it

She looked all around but saw nothing the flames until she notice Kirby drowning into the water slowly so she went down and grabbed him but the chest then pulled him up to the surface to safety


	5. Chapter 5

**_My fifth chapter of The Little Mardog_**

After the horrible storm, Kodi pulled Kirby finally to shore and laid by his side then Nikki came along

"Is he dead" She said while the seagull was looking in his eyes

It's hard to say " He said before walking over to his leg and put it up to his ear lest inning for a heartbeat

"I can't make out a heartbeat" He frowned

No, look...he's breathing..he's so beautiful" She said putting his hair bsck then she sings to him then Star and Kaltsg washed up on shore

Kaltag saw Kodi sing to the human and his mouth dropped but Nikki putted it back up

Suddenly Ralph was barking a happiness that his owner was alive, that was her signal to to back into the ocean then he licked his face

"Kirby...Kirby, you really frightened me.. you know my blood pressure" Mel said laughing but cut short

"A girl rescued me" He said getting up" She was singing...she had the most beautiful voice" then he fainted but Mel caught him

"Kirby, I think you swallowed a bit to much sea-water...off we go...come on Max" He said while walking back to the chaste

"We're gonna forget this whole thing ever happened, the sea-king will never know...you won't tell him, I won't tell him..I will stay in one piece

Kodi sings again while on a rock but was unaware the Hank & Keno was spying on her

"Oh...no no no, I can't stand it..this is too easy..the child is in love with a human but not just any human, a prince" She laughed"her daddy will love that...King Tritons lovesick girl could make a charming edition to my garden" She said looking over at the poor souls while laughing

* * *

><p>Kodi dear time to come out..you been in there all morning" Saba said nagging before she came out humming" what is with her lately?"'said Aleu "doing her hair and getting a flower then swan off till she bumped into her dad<p>

"Oh..morning daddy" She said putting the flower in his hair and swan away in happiness

"She's got it bad" Said Kiona

"What...what dose she have"? Balto said

"Isn't it obvious daddy...Kodi's in love" Dipsy said

"Kodi" He pulled out the flower" in love" He said before looking bashful

"Okay,so far so good...I don't think the king knows" Kaltag said walking back and forth but petrels keep falling in his head"It will not be east keeping this a secret for very long

Kodi was picking a flowers

"He loves me...he loves me not" She smiled" He loves me" She giggled" I knew it

"Kodi...stop talking crazy" The crab said swimming up to her

"I gotta see him again, tonight...Nikki knows where he lives" She said swimming

Please...will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? He said grabbing her tail

"I'll swimming up to his chaste then Star will splash around to get his attention" She said thinking of a plan

"Down here is your home" Kaltag stated before swimming up to her face " Kodi lest in to me, the human world is a mess..life under the sea is way better then what they got up there" He pointed out

Ksltsh sings to her hoe life is great underwater life is then Star whispered in her ear to come to the cave

"Kodi...someone had got to mail that girls fin to the floor" He said after sighing

Suddenly the sea-house came to tell Kaltag that the king said something about Kodi then he swam off

"He knows" He said after grunting

* * *

><p>Let's see now...who will the lucky merman be? He said in laughter until he saw Katag then stopped and put the flower away<p>

"Uhh...come in Kaltag" He said

"I mustn't fear...I must remain calm" He said before going down

"Yes" He said in high pitch " but cleared his throat" Yes your majesty?

"Kaltag...I'm concerned about Kodi, have you notice she's been acting strange lately?

The crab just mumbled

"You know...moaning about, day dreaming, singing to herself...you haven't noticed" He said

"Well...I" He said nervously

"Kaltag...I know you've been keeping something from me" He said

Keeping something" He said while landing a fake smile

"About Kodi" He said before Kaltag's legs twitched

"Kodi? He said scared he might find out

In love" He said pointed it at him smiling

I tried to stop her sire...she wouldn't listen, I told her to stay away from humans, they are bad... they are trouble

Humans...what about humans!?" He said in rage

"Humans? Kaltag said with a fake smile again" who said anything about humans" He said cut was grabbed by his hand

* * *

><p>"Star...why you can 't just tell me what this is all about? Kodi said following him<p>

I 's a surprise" He said showing her the stature

"Oh, Star...Star your the best...it looks just like him, it even has his eyes

Why Kir y...run away with you" She giggled" this is all so sudden " she giggled some more but stopped when she saw her father in the darkness

"Daddy" She said

I consider myself a reasonable merman, I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed! He said in anger

"But daddy" She said

Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning? Balto said

Daddy, I had too " She said but didn't finish

"Contact with the human world and our world is strictly forbidden, Kodi you know that...everyone knows that

"He would've died " She said

"One last human to worry about" He said in rage

"You don't even know him" She said standing her ground

"Know him, I don't have to know him..there all the same..savage barbooty fish eaters..incapable of any-" He started but was cut off

"Daddy..I love him!" She said before covering his mouth

"No...have you lost your sences, he's a human...your a mermaid"

"I don't care" She said holding back her tears

"So help me Kodi, I'm going to get through to you and is this is the way...so be it" He said before blasting every man thing in the cave even the statue

"Daddy...noooo" He said before blasting in into a million pieces then she cried in the platform from where the statue was standing and Balto just went away feeling guilty

"Kodi" Kaltag said approaching her but she said to just leave so the two left her alone


	6. Chapter 6

**_My sixth chapter of The Little Merdog_**

As she was crying, Hank and Keno came out of hiding then approached her

"Poor child" Hank said

"Poor sweet child" Keno said after his friend

"She has a very serious problem" Hank said seeing how sad she was

"If only there was something we could do..but there is something

"Who...who are you" She said looking at the eels

"Don't be scared" Keno said

"We represent someone who can help you" Hank said

"Some one who can make all your dreams come true

" Just imagine...you and your prince together, forever" They said in union

"I don't understand " She said

**"**Ursula ..has great powers" Keno said

"The sea-witch..no..I couldn't possibly no, get out here...leave me alone? She said unbelieving it

Suit yourself" Keno said swimming away

"It was only a suggestion" Hank said before flick the head of the statue to the mermaid

Wait" She said after giving it some thought

Yes..." They said in union again

Poor Kodi" Star said sniffing

"I didn't mean to tell it was an accident " Kaltag said until they both saw Kodi swimming with two eels

"Kodi...where are you going...Kodi what are you doing with this retract? She asked to her

"I'm going to see Nigu" She said

"Kodi no, she a demon..she's a monster" She said after gasping and holding into her tail

Why don't you go tell me father, your good at that! She said pushing off

But I, come on!" He said in command to Star and the followed behind

Kodi swan though a unknown place and was a bit scared

"This way" They said once again in union then she toughened up and swan inside

She saw helpless souls and one of them grabbed her hard then she jerked it off

Come in..come in my child..we mustn't 't barge in doorways... it's rude" Niju said

but my question your upbringing" She said before laughing sitting on her dresser

"Now your hear cause you have a thing got this prince follow not that I blame you...he is quite a catch isn't he?

well, angel fish..the solution to your problem is simple...the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself

"You can do that? She asked surprised

My dear sweet child...that's what I do... it's what I live for..to help unfortunate merfoke like yourself, poor souls with nowhere else to turn to

Niju sings to Kodi of her goodness the she made her a deadI

"I will make you a poison that will turn you human for three day...got that?, three days, not listen this is important...before the sun sets on the third day, you have to get dear ol prince to falling in love with you...that is he got to kiss you, not just at kiss..the kiss of true love, if he dose kiss you before the sun sets, you'll remain human permanently but if he doesn't you,ll turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me

"Noo Kodi" Kaltag said but him and Star were wrapped up by Hank and Keno

"Have we got a deal?" Niju said

If zi be ing human...I'll never be with my father or sisters again" She said

"That's right but you'll have your man" She claimed to be true" oh...we haven't disgust the subject of payment...you can't get it for nothing you know

"But I don 't have-" She started but was cut off

"I'm not asking much just token willy triful, little missy..what is I want from you is your voice

"My voice" She said confused

"You've got it sweet cakes, no more talking, singing..zipp" She said making it clear

"But without my voice...how can I" She said didn't understand what she meant

"Now...sing" He commanded her and she did her vocalize then a pair of green hands came out of Ursula's caldron, took her voice-box out of her body as it contained her singing and it got suck into her neckless

"She laughed evilly as the transformation was in progress then Star and Kaltahg saw she couldn't breathe underwater anymore so they helped her get to the surface

She burst out and the three headed for shore

* * *

><p>Kirby was playing his flute while his dog was laying down then he got up<p>

"That voice, I can't get it out of my head" He said referring to the one that saved him

"I looked everywhere Ralph...where could she be? He said sighing

Star and Kaltag was out of breath but Kodi was amazed by her human legs like wriggling her toes

"Well..look at what the catfish dragged in" Nikki said flying down on her leg " look at ya look at ya, there something different don't tell me..I got it, it's your hairdo right?, you been using the dingglehopper right?

Kodi shook her head

No? Well...let me see" He said thinking

"New seashells?...I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now" He said" but if zi stand here long enough-

"She's got legs you idiot" Kaltag said getting to the point" she traded his voice to the sea-witch and got legs, geez man

I knew that" Nikki said

"Kodi's been turned into a human, she'll making the prince fall in love with her and he's gonna kiss her " Star explained

"And she's only got three days" Kaltag said following Stars sentence

"Just look at her, on legs... on human legs ..my nerves are shot, this is a catastrophe!

"What will her father say? I'll telling what he'd say "He's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what he'd say" He said gripping Stars face

"I'm gonna match meself straight home right now and tell him like I should have done the minute" He said walking down into the ocean but Kodi took ahold on him

"And don't you shake your hear at me young lady...Maybe there's still time..If we can get that witch to give you back your voice you can do home with all the normal fish and just be...just be..,just be miserable for the rest of your life" He said seeing the pain

Alright..alright I'll try to help us find that prince" Kodi kissed him on the cheek and placed him down on a rock

"Boy...what a soft shell I'm turning out to be

"Noe...Kodi, I'm telling ya, if you wanna be a human, first thing ya gotta do is dress like one" Nikki said

* * *

><p>Kirby and his dog were walking along on the beach when Ralph smelled something<p>

"Ralph? What? Kirby said before he ran so he ran after him

Nikki whistled at Kodi 's new dress" you look great kid, you look sensational" He said until they all heard barking making Star dive into the water and Kodi get into a rock but Ralph lick her face then went back to his owner

"Quiet Ralph.,,what's gotten into you fella? He said before looking up " oh... Oh I see

Kodi did her hair

"Are you okay miss? Sorry this nucklehead scared ya, he's harmless really" He said but she looked at him and he did the same

"You seem very familiar to me..have we met ?

Kodi nodded quickly

"We had met..I knew it the one I've been looking for...what's your name?

She tried to speak but remembered that her voice now belonged to the sea-witch

"What's wrong...what is it? Kodi tapped her throat show that she lost her voice

"You can't speck? She sadly shook her head

Oh..oh then you couldn't be what I thought" He said in depression

Kodi then got an idea how to communicate she she ended up falling but Kirby caught her in his arms holding her close

"Gee. you must have really been though something...don 't worry I'll help you" He said taking her to the chaste with Kodi looking back at her friends who came a thumbs-up


	7. Chapter 7

**_My seventh chapter of The Little Merdog_**

Kodi was taking a bath and playing with some bubbles

"Washed up from a shipwreck, of the poor thing..we'll have you feeling better in in no time" Stella said poring water on her while Kaltsg was in the pocketnof a cloth

I'll just..get this washed for you" She said taking it to the washer unknowing that tje crab with in the pocket, she pushed it down the water filled with shop

Pther girls were chatting while washing then Katsg juped put the pocket and into the kitchen where he saw killing of fish and a stuffed crab

"Oh Kirby be reasonable...nice young ladies just don't swan around restyling people in the middle of the ocean and the flitter off into oblivion"Mel said

If telling ya Mell, she was real I'm gonna find that girl and I'm gonna marry her" He said

Coming on honey..don't be shy" She said before Kodi stepped foot into in dining room

Oh, Kirby isn't she a version? Mel said

"You look wonderful" He said before Kodi hid her blush

Come come you must be famished...let me help you my dear" He said escorting her to the table

"They go you, now quite comfy?

it's not often we have such a lovely dinner guest eh Kirby" He said but he was staring at Kodi who was using a dingglehopper, she noticed and put it down then noticing that Mel was smoking

"You like it..,it is rather- " He got smoked making Kirby laugh but he stopped

"I'm so sorry...Mel "He apologized

"Why Kirby..that's the first time I see you smile in weeks" Stella said

"Uh...very amusing" Mel said cleaning himself

Stella my dear, what's for dinner? He said getting hungry

Oh...your gonna love it..Chef Dingo is fixing his specialty stuffed crab"She said

Meanwhile, Dingo was singing to himself in French while Kaltag was watching him in disgust but was about to be cooked

"That is this" He said before Kaltag pinched his nose making him drop him and landed in a handle of a pot then Dingo burned himself as well as have the pot land of his foot and hot a couple of knifes and throw them at the crab but he missed and started to make a mess trying to catch him

"I think I better go see that what a Dingo is up too" Stella said rushing to the kitchen to find a big mess

"Dingo! She said in anger" What're you doing?!

I was just..I'm sorry madam " He said before she went back out with a dinner tray

"You know Kirby...I think our guest might enjoy dorm sights of the kingdom" He suggested while Stella put his food in front of him" something of a way of a tour but Kirby was staring at Kodi

"I'm sorry Mel...what was that? He said getting his attention

"You can't spend all your time mopping about you need to get out" He said to Kirby

"Do something of ever lightful get your mind-

"Easy Mel easy... It's not a bad idea.. if she's interested" He said accepting it

What do ya say,would you like to join my on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? He said to Kirby and she nodded

"Wonderful...not let's eat before this crab wonders of my plate" He said before seeing nothing

* * *

><p>Kirby was plying with Ralph while Kodi was watching him from the bedroom window, he saw her and waved then she waved back<p>

"This has to be the single most humiliating day of my life" Kaltag said taking the lefe off of his head

"I hope to appreciate what I go thought for you young lady" He replied to Kodi who just sat in bed then went to sleep

"Now we got to make a plan for that boy to kiss you" He said thinking"tomorrow when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best

"You got to batt you eyes like this " He said showing an example" you gotta puck up your lips like this" He said but she was already sleeping so he Judy went and blew out the candle" You are hopeless child... you know that " He said before going to sleep himself" completely hopeless

* * *

><p>In the ocean, the sea-house went up to Balto who was depressed<p>

"Any sign of them" He said

"No your majesty..we looked everywhere, we found no trade of your daughter or Kaltag" He said

"Well keep looking, leave no shell unturned...let no one sleep until she's safe at home" He said in worry

"Yes sire" He said before swimming away

"What have I done?...what have I done? He said regretting what he did

* * *

><p>Mel and Stella waved as Kirby and Kodi went off in the carriage and while they were riding, Kodi was upside-down looking at the bottom<p>

Star jumped in to see his friend

"Did he kiss her yet? He said to Kaltag

"Not yet" He responded the in the village, she saw a flock of birds and a puppet show then they danced a little

"Hey Star... any kissing? Nikki said flying around

No, not yet" He said sadly

Well, they better get cracking" He said

Kodi was holding the flowers and Kirby offered her to take a spin is she gave him the flowers but she was so excited that she yanked it do hard that the horses went into a full gallup, almost went right into a cliff but they jumped over to the other side

After the ride, they went for a boat ride in the lake

"Move your feathers I can't see a thing" Star said

Nothing is happening..only one day left and the boy ain't puckered up once, a right this calls for a little vocal romantic simulation" He said flying to the closest branch

He cleared his throat and started to sing off-key

Someone should find that poor bird and put it out of it's misery" Kirby said referring to Nikki's bad singing

Geez man I'm surrounded by ammachers " He said before going underwater and getting a piece of grass, brought it up and used it as a conductor

"First, we need to create the mood...percussion, strings, winds, words then he sings about how much Kirby want to kiss her

The two was just about to kissed but was tipped over by Hank and Keno

Nice work boys, that was a close one..too close, that little tramp, she 's better then I thought..at this rate, he 's be kissing her by sunset for sure, well it's time Niju took matter into her own tentacles" She said making another transformation potion

"Tritons daughter will be mine and then I'll make him rave, I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook " She said laughing while turning human

* * *

><p>Kirby was playing his flute again but was getting tired of it do he throw it away into the ocean then he heard that voice again and turned to it but was too foggy to see but that put him in a deep spell<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_My eighth and last chapter of The The Little Mardog_**

Nikki was flying to the chasle to tell her the big news

"Kodi..Kodi, wake up..wake up..I just heard the news, congratulations we did it" He said shaking her hand

"What is this idiot babbling about? Kaltag said after yawning

As if you two didn't know eh" He said happily" the town buzzing about the prince getting himself hatched this afternoon" He said in joy " you know he's getting married

"Ya silly sidewalker" He said giving Kaltag a nuggir

I just wanted to wish you luck " He said to Kodi" Catch you later...I wouldn't 't miss it " He said before flying out the window

Kodi realized it, quickly got up, made sure her hair was perfect and headed down the hall but when she got there, the prince was in the arms of some other girl named Vanessa

We..now Kirby, it appears I was mistaken, this mystery madden dose in a matter of fact exist and she is lovely..congrats my dear

"We wished to be married as soon as possible" He said

"Yes..of course Kirby but things do take time" Mel said

This afternoon Mel...the webbing ship departs at sunset" He said

Very well Kirby as you wish" Mel said before Kodi went crying back to her room while Niju looked and giggled looking at the neckless

* * *

><p>The ship had sailed off while Kodi was behind the pole and she got from behind it then began to cry by burying her head in her knees, Kaltag was right beside her and Star was there as well<p>

Nikki was flying and humming to himself then he hard Kodi's voice in the window of the ship so he flew down

He saw a different girl singing but with her voice then looking in the mirror, it was Ursula

"The sea-witch! Oh no! I gotta" He bumped into the window and went straight towards three

Kodi!..Kodi" He zoomed down at the peair, landing next to her

I was flying..well of course I was flying and I saw that the watch..the witch was watching the mirror and the was singing with a stollen set of pipes"he picked up Kaltag" do you hear what I'm telling you? the sea-witch is marrying the prince in disguise

"Are you sure about this" Kaltsg said rubbing his head

"Have I ever been wrong...I mean when it's important? Nikki said

"What do we do? Star said in panic

Kodi got up and looked at the sun

(Before the sunsets on the third day) then she dove into the water but she doesn't know how to swim and Kaltag clipped the rope of barrels as they hit was water

"Kodi, grab on to that...Star get onto the rope and swim fast as your fins can carry you" He ordered

I'll try" He said doing as he was told

"I gotta get to the sea-king, he must know about this, Nikki, find a way to stall that wedding"He said before diving into the sea

"Stall the wedding,what ..I, that's it" He flew I in the sky making SOS calls

* * *

><p>Niju and Kirby were walking down the coward of people but Ralph didn't like her so he growled but she kicked him casing him pain<p>

The priest said what he needed to say but Kodi was on her way to the ship

"Don't worry...we're gonna make it, we 're almost there" Star said getting tired

Niki looked at the sunset and smiled then turned back but has this strange feeling

Nikki and the other bird flew down the crashed the wedding by damaging stuff and making her dirty

Kodi grabbed ahold of the rope and climbed it to get on board then Ralph got loose and bit Niju's butt making her scream so much that the neckless fell and broke and the voice contained returned to it rightful owner and Kirby went back to normal

Kodi" Kirby said running to her

"Kirby" She said running in to his arms

"You can talk...your the one" He said holding her close

"Kirby, get away from her" Niju said in her own voice

"It was you all the time" He said

"Oh Kirby I wanted to tell you but" The sun had settled and she fainted turning back into a mermaid, Kirby was shocked

"Your to late...your to late" Niju said turning back into her original form, went for her and grabbed her

"So long, lover boy" She said before diving into the ocean

"Kodi" He said but she was gone

Poor little princess, it's not I'm after but a much bigger fish " She said

"Ninu stop! Balto said pointing his tritontto her

"Why...king tritont...how are you? But he said to let her go

"Now a chance triton she's mine now, we made a deal" She said showing him the contract

"Daddy..I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"She said but her father tried to break it but it was no use

"You see...the contracts legal, binding and completely unbreakable even for you but so course I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain,the daughter of the great sea-king is a very presence colomety "She explained freezing

"I might be able to make an exchange for some one even better" She said

"Kiby..what are you doing? Mel said

"Mell, I lost her once I'm not gonna lose her again" He said bravely

Now..do we have a deal? She said before Balto gave his life up for her daughter

'Ha, it's done them" She said smiling then returned to normal but the king was turned into a helpless thing

"Your majesty" Kaltag said sadly

"Daddy" She said look at him

At last...it's mine" Niju said putting the crown on her head laughing

"You..you monster" She said gripping the triton but was pushed against rook

Don't fool with you you little brat..contractor or no" She was struck in the shoulder but a herepon

Kirby...Kirby look out" She said warming him

"After him" She commanded Hank and Keno and they chased after them but Star and Kaltag came to help to get them off of him

Say goodbye to your sweetheart" She said pointing the triton at him but Kodi made it so it would him Hank and Keno and it did

"Babies, my poor little pooplies" She said growing with power

"Kirby...you gotta get away from here" She said holding him

No...I won't leave you" He said doing the same but Niju in her giant form did laughing and they dove into the ocean then held each other close

You pitiful insinifecent fool" She said landing one of her tentacles on then they they dodged it

"Now I have the of all the ocean..the waves obey by every wim" She said

"Kirby! " She said as he got washed away

The sea and all it's toils bow to my power" She said crating a hurricane underwater and Kodi was on a rock

"Kirby" She said in worry

He was washed on the other side but grabbed a rope and started to climb it the on board, he knew what to do

Niju saw Kodi and shot the rock causing her to fall into it the she began to shoot her but she dodged it every-time

So much for true love" She said readying to strike her but was stapled in the back the a broken piece of wood, losing her power and the triton, sinking into the ocean

Kirby made it to shore but fainted and as for the helpless souls, they returned to normal and so did the king

* * *

><p>"She really dose love him..doesn't she Kaltag" Balto said<p>

Well, it's like I always say your majesty, children got to be free to live their own lives" He explained

You always say that" He said

"Well..I guess there's only one problem left" He said after sighing

And what's that your majesty?" He sais

"How much I'm going to miss her" He said finally realizing to follow you heart and used he triton to make Kodi a beautiful dress

She looked down at her body and smiled happily to her father and Kirby recovered and got up only to see Kodi run to him in motion but he caught her, raised her up and kissd her and they got married

"I love you daddy" She said seeing his rise from the ocean and hugging him then Kirby bowed to the king as he now see the good in humans then the ship sailed off while Balto crated a rainbow as every merfoke came to the surface waving goodbye to Kodi, even her sisters before all went back down one by one

_**No copyright infringement intended in this story as I deeply love the movie, I ' not trying to change it...this is just something I did for a friend**_


End file.
